


Kick Ass Dads

by rubberduckyone



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckyone/pseuds/rubberduckyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“TONY! YOU ARE NOT CHANGING MY BABY WEARING THAT BLASTED THING! A DIRTY DIAPER ISN’T CONSIDERED A WORLD THREAT!"</p><p>Reader/Various </p><p>1. TONY<br/>2. BRUCE</p><p>Our favorite 'Avengers' men as daddies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I HAVE THE HULK ON SPEED DAIL (TONY-NEWBORN)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! ;)

> “- and when you’re old enough I’ll make sure every boy in the world knows exactly who your daddy is so they don’t even dare think about coming near you. It may be hard to beat them all away considering you already look like your mother, but that’s why I have the Hulk on speed-dial.”
> 
> You snuggled your face deeper into the pillows to stifle a giggle as you listened in on the little morning conversation Tony Stark was having with his newborn daughter at seven in the morning. A happy gurgle was heard in return and you no longer could pretend to be asleep. The aroma of coffee filled your senses as you took in a deep breath as you stretched with a content sigh. 
> 
> After rubbing the sleep from your eyes you opened them only to see your handsome fiancée holding your baby up so that her little forehead was resting gently against his much larger one. Three days old and she already had him wrapped around her tiny little finger…
> 
> Slowly you sat up with a smile as you ran a hand through your hair in attempt to tame it. Having felt your movements Tony quickly leaned over and placed a kiss against your lips in greeting. You glanced up at him for a second with an amused look before focusing in on your daughter who looked a bit peeved that her father had ended their staring match. Her little bottom lip quivered before a large wail escaped her tiny body.
> 
> “Nothing is better than waking up to see my two greatest loves,” you proclaimed as held your arms out to allow the little bundle to be placed there. “I just love my little bundle of joy and my coffee so much!”
> 
> “What about me? If I recall correctly I played a big role in creating that little bundle of joy,” Tony pointed out as he stood up from the bed and gave a long stretch as he pulled his Black Sabbath t-shirt off. 
> 
> “Oh, I suppose I love you too… How long has she been up?” you asked as you tried to smooth your daughter’s crying as you laid kisses upon her bald head as you whispered sweet little nothings to her in a soft voice. 
> 
> “Maybe an hour… I wanted you to catch up on some sleep, so I ended up having a very serious discussion with the kiddo.” 
> 
> You had been pleasantly surprised by the way Tony was handling fatherhood so far, considering that you had originally thought that it would have ended up being a ‘mid-life’ crisis for the billionaire superhero. As soon as you had giving birth and his little girl had been placed into his arms he had been hypnotized by a love he never knew or truly understood until then. It melted your heart to no end to see that look upon his face. 
> 
> “Oh, I heard your discussion and I don’t think Bruce would have appreciated it very much,” you told him with a chuckle as you reached out for his hand to pull him back into bed with you. He had no complaints as he settled next to you as you began to breastfeed. 
> 
> “How do you feel today,” he had asked after a few moments of silence as he pressed his lips against your forehead. 
> 
> “Still a little sore, but other than that I feel great,” you replied as you leaned your head against his shoulder, causing the light from the arc reactor implanted in his chest to reflect in your eyes. 
> 
> “Don’t you dare even mention sex, Tony Stark. I know how your mind works and the doctor said to give it at least six weeks,” you playfully added as a second thought as you turned your head to look up at him. 
> 
> He held his hands up in defense with a raised eyebrow. “I wasn’t even going to, but now that you brought it up I thought maybe some heavy petting couldn’t hurt… No? _Damn_ …” 
> 
> Fifteen minutes later your baby was fully fed, burped, and had been put down to sleep. Using your time wisely you decided to drink some coffee and take a shower. Not even five minutes under the streaming water and with soap in your hair you heard crying from down the hall. 
> 
> “Babe,” you heard Tony yell as he opened the door to the bathroom. Quickly you pushed the crystal shower door open thinking that something was wrong. Instead you were greeted by the sight of Tony holding out your crying baby in front of him at arm’s length away as if she had some weird disease. “She needs a new diaper!”
> 
> “Are you kidding me? You honestly think I’m going to stop my shower to change her? Look at me! I have soap in my hair! It doesn't take rocket science, Tony! Just man up and do it!” 
> 
> Three days old and he still refused to change her. He kept saying that his gag reflexes were horrible…
> 
> Seeing the look in your eyes he knew he had no choice but to face his fear. Too scared to deliver a witty remark he slowly backed up out of the bathroom with a plan in mind and headed toward the nursery. After placing the baby girl in her crib he quickly left the room. 
> 
> With the bathroom door still open you watched curiously while wondering what he was doing as he ran down the hall. About a half a minute later you saw a flash of red and gold going back in the direction of nursery. 
> 
> “I’m going in, JARVIS! This should keep me from passing out!”
> 
> Quickly you grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower.
> 
> “TONY! YOU ARE NOT CHANGING MY BABY WEARING THAT BLASTED THING! A DIRTY DIAPER ISN’T CONSIDERED A WORLD THREAT!”  
> 


	2. I'M A MONSTER! (BRUCE-8 WEEKS PREGNANT)

>   
> You had been surprised when you had arrived home after a long day to find that Bruce had prepared a romantic dinner completed with soft candlelight and flowers. Your eyes quickly roamed the kitchen and dining room area in search for your boyfriend as you slipped off your black high heels and dropped your messenger bag to the ground. 
> 
> Nervousness flooded through your stressed body as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist gently from behind followed by a pair of lips that had found your neck. 
> 
> “So this was how you spent your day away from the lab… ” you stated with a smile hoping that it would hide your uneasiness as you turned around within his arms. Peering up into his beautifully dark eyes you couldn’t help but feel the fear eat away at your heart. You knew he was going to try to push you away once you told him of the news you had learned that morning.
> 
> “Can you blame a guy for wanting to impress the woman he loves using something other than scientific facts?” Bruce playfully questioned as his lips brushed against your own while his hands slowly roamed down your sides. 
> 
> “I personally like it when you woo me with science, Dr. Banner… I find it to be extremely sexy.”
> 
> Your eyes had slid shut with desire as his hands had found their way up and under your white blouse, but the reality of your situation came rushing back as you were forced to pull away from him only to run to the bathroom. 
> 
> Bruce had quickly followed after you knowing that you had been feeling ill over the past few days, even though you had insisted that you were fine. After seeing your form hunched over the toilet he quickly kneeled beside you in order to pull your hair gently away from your face. 
> 
> “You’ve been like this practically every day this week,” he noted as you finally lifted your head up after one last dry heave. You glanced up at him with weary eyes as you scooted yourself back against the white wall. 
> 
> Reaching out he gripped your face gently within his hands as if he was trying to check for a fever. After a moment of silence he stood up and walked over to the sink to get you a glass of water, which you gratefully took, so that you could rinse out your mouth.
> 
> “I’m going to take you to a doctor.”
> 
> “You’re a doctor… Besides, I went to one this morning before going to work,” you informed as you slowly stood up since your recent wave of nausea had subsided greatly. As you turned toward your lover, however, you thought for a second that it might come rushing back. 
> 
> “Is everything ok?” 
> 
> “Bruce, I’m pregnant... I guess the birth control I was on was recalled almost two months ago.” 
> 
> It took awhile for your words to actually sink in and when they did he felt his heart start to pound painfully against his chest in disbelief. 
> 
> “P-pregnant…With a baby?” 
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> With a shaky breath he stepped out of the bathroom while running his fingers through his dark hair as his feet carried him to the bedroom. There was no way he could have a baby with the ‘other guy’ always threating to break loose at a drop of a dime. At one point in his life having a wife and kids had been something he had wanted, especially since he had so desperately wanted to prove himself better than his own abusive father, but he had long since forgotten those dreams when his experiment on gamma radiation had went wrong. 
> 
> “H-how far along are you?” Bruce finally asked as he dared to look at up at you as you came to lean against the doorway. With your hair pulled up into a lose bun he could truly see the worry laden within your eyes, though your worries were completely different from his own. 
> 
> “They told me about eight weeks. I go back in a couple of days for a full checkup, though they said everything looked perfectly healthy,” you replied calmly as you slowly began to walk toward him only to take a seat on the edge of the bed. “I know what you must be thinking, Bruce, but I-“ 
> 
> “You think you know what’s going through my mind right now?” he quickly interrupted with a cringe of frustration as he began to pace back and forth in front of you. “I’m dangerous! A monster like me has no business being a father to a child, especially when I’m capable of losing control and harming the ones that I love! You deserve better! You deserve someone who can give you a normal life! I love you and I have for the past two years, but I’ve been a very selfish man because of it. If I had truly cared about you I would have pushed you away before something like this could have ever happened!” 
> 
> His words were a lot more painful than what you thought they would have been. The pain came from the way he viewed himself, however, and you weren’t going to allow him to continue down that path. 
> 
> “Bruce, you don’t give yourself enough credit,” you told him sadly as you reached out to grab his hand in order to pull him down to sit next to you. “When was the last time you truly lost full control? You’re so much stronger than you’ve ever been… Do you know why my first grade students draw pictures of you during their free time? It’s because they see you as a hero, not a monster!”
> 
> He opened his mouth to speak but you quickly silenced him as you gently took a hold of his face with your hands as a tear escaped your desperate eyes. 
> 
> “At the end of the day, no matter what happens, you’ll always be Dr. Bruce Banner. The most intelligent, sweet, and caring man that I’ve ever known and had the pleasure of falling in love with. I wouldn’t trade you for the world! I want no one else but you! I know you’ll do nothing but protect me and our child… I trust you with everything that I have and I need you to do the same for yourself for once…”
> 
> Your words were ones that needed to be heard. It wasn’t often that someone in his life was willing to put their full trust and confidence within him, though deep down he had always known that you of all people did. It was just nice to have that reinsurance.
> 
> “Bruce, I don’t want to force you in to anything you don’t want…” you added after a moment of dead silence. If he didn’t want you or the baby then you would somehow come to terms with it and give him the space he needed to think things through. “I just don’t want you to deny yourself of certain things because you don’t believe you’re worthy of them. You deserve them just as much as anyone else.”
> 
> Bruce’s fears seemed to have disappeared for a moment just long enough for him to imagine coming home to see you sitting with your child in your lap and them jumping up in excitement upon seeing him. He pictured himself sitting at the dining room table with some sort of science project to do with his son or daughter as they talked about the day… For the first time in what felt like forever Bruce admitted to himself that he had wanted that kind of life and he definitely wanted it with you. Lost within his thoughts he never once did picture himself harming his future child by accident and that was enough to convince him that things were going to be ok. 
> 
> “O-our baby,” he whispered as he leaned toward you until his forehead was resting against your own. “Something I created with you out of love and not anger… I really like the sound of that.” 
> 
> Relief flooded through the both of you as your lips meet in a sweet kiss, quickly crushing any doubts that had been looming over the two of you. His hand fell gently to your stomach wondering if there were any noticeable changes yet, but all he received in return was a small growl of hunger. 
> 
> “Come on,” he said with a chuckle as he pulled you up to stand. His lips pressed against your forehead gently as he began to lead you out of the bathroom. “With my luck the bread is probably burnt…”
> 
> Sure enough the smell of something burning came wafting down the hall.
> 
>  


End file.
